With the Band
by pahlee
Summary: AU. To the beat of their own musings, a romance blossoms between two strangers and "love" is the only medley they need to know. Ranma/Akane.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band  
>by pahlee<p>

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where in this world, there are no curses. Just two people who fall in love._

Set 1: Notice

_Gorgeous_.

The lead singer of Japan's most promising band hesitated for a mere second in his set; however, that did not stop him as he continued on with the song. All the screaming fans did not seem to notice the little mishap, but his fellow band mates did. From his peripheral vision, he caught his guitarist cast him a wayward glance.

He berated himself for allowing a slip up like that to arise, but despite his conscience, he scanned the crowd again.

_There_.

In the midst of the roaring fans stood the girl who had accosted him his momentary fault. She stood alongside two girls who looked to be the normal attendees of a concert such as this with their all-too familiar appearance that was commonly associated with this kind of crowd. She stood there clad in his newest band shirt design, which was being sold in the lobby, and black skinny jeans that hugged her form perfectly. Her hair was so black that it seemed blue when the lights overhead struck against it and it was in the form of a short cut that framed her face.

Ranma Saotome, 22-year old vocalist, finished off the song and yelled a thank-you to the crowd. The screams in return were the cue for the band to give their last bow and leave the stage. They left in a form of a line waving good night and good-bye to the crowd.

#

"God! He's so damn hot!" cried out Sayuri, who was jumping alongside Yuka as they badly sang along.

"Ranma-kun, let me be your baby momma!" shouted Yuka, waving her arms wildly and giggling madly.

"Yuka!" Akane hissed, taken back by her friends' antics. As expected, she was ignored by her friends who continued with their weird displays of admiration for the band with their antics. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran one hand through her hair briefly before crossing her arms in a bored manner. Rolling her eyes, she could feel the incoming headache that would be the result from this evening. Akane Tendo, 21 (soon to be 22)-year old annoyed concert attendee, was not used to this kind of environment. Although, she looked up at the stage and stared at the singer, she had to admit that _he _was cute.

And it could have been her imagination, or the results of a migraine setting in, but she was _sure_ that he had hesitated in his song, for just a brief moment. But, if it did happen, it was so miniscule that she just assumed it was part of the song, seeing how the audience did not take any notice. Akane groaned as her friends continued on with their behavior by screaming even more perverted comments towards the stage.

This kind of outing was not something that Akane normally partook in, but it was Yuka's birthday and her parents had got her three tickets for the show, plus back stage passes. The night was just beginning.

#

"What happened back there?" Ryoga asked as he grabbed a soda can and plopped down on the sofa, "Ain't like you to mess up during a performance like that."

"Saw something in the crowd you liked?" Mousse added.

"No, guys, not something, some_body_, eh, am I right Ranma?" Shinnosuke jeered while him and Mousse knuckle bumped with an 'oo-h'.

The three young men all turned their eyes towards their fellow band mate. Each raised a respective eyebrow in anticipation for his answer.

Ranma waved his arms wildly as he replied, "Yeah, yeah, my fault there. But," he grinned, "Since ya asked, there was this -" But the sudden door opening cut him off as their manager came bursting in with a clipboard in her hand. "Good show tonight, boys, good job, and congratulations all around!"

All four boys turned to watch their ever-so-present (prick-of-a) manager Ukyo Kuonji give them a smile. Though, it seemed as thought the smile seemed kind of forced. A low collective grumble of thanks made it to her ears as she let out a sigh and held up the clipboard, "Well, anyways, tonight we only allowed three backstage passes. So be sure to be on your best behavior smile, sign whatever they want you to sign, and pose _modestly _in any picture they wish to take. Yadda, yadda - you guys know the drill, okay?" She lowered the clipboard only to be greeted by bored looks, so she finished off, "Security is escorting them as I speak." The boys just grunted in confirmation. Ukyo felt her temple throb as she turned to leave, "Behave yourselves, boys."

The clicking of the door signaled an all clear for the guys as they went back to their business. Ryoga was now sitting up and had his attention back on Ranma, "Go on bro, finish what you were gonna say before the fans get here."

Ranma gave a smile and opened his mouth to continue when the doors swung open to two burly men dressed in black with the words "security" written across their chests. Behind them were three girls who were giggling loudly, well, two of them at least.

The band turned and all gave their smiles and greeted the girls. Sayuri and Yuka were glued at the hip as they giggled into their cupped hands. Akane had her arms across her chest as she let out a heavy sigh and just gave a small smile. Shinnosuke spoke first, "What are your names?"

As if her friends could not get any more obnoxious, they let loose a series of giggle fits as they stated their names, then everyone turned to look at Akane.

The moment she set foot in the room, Ranma's heart began to beat a little bit more erratic as his eyes followed her. He anticipated for a name –_ her _ name. His actions did not go unnoticed by Ryoga who then smirked at the situation at hand.

Akane smiled, "Hitomi."

Yuka and Sayuri glared at their friend, their eyes boring into her soul. Akane shuddered as she felt their piercing gazes but made no effort to undo what she did. They did not need to know her real name, this was all for show anyways.

The boys all greeted the girls and signed the CDs that they brought along. They even posed in some shots with them. Akane, on the other, got her CD signed and then retreated to the sofa that was sitting off to the side. Brushing her hair behind her ear and crossing her legs, she closed her eyes and tried to do a breathing exercise to relieve her headache. That plan was ruined when she was interrupted by, "Is this your first concert?"

Unbeknownst to her, Ranma's attention was on her. His conversations with the other girls were mindless as his eyes kept trailing over to her form across the room. He noticed she held a conversation with Shinnosuke.

"Yeah," she said as she watched him take the seat on the edge of the couch next to her.

**Author's Note  
><strong>All right, this was the chapter long series that I mentioned in _Ordinary Days_, and so here is chapter (set) one! Hopefully it caught your attention to read. It is an alternative universe, and basically I am just borrowing Takahashi's characters to portray this story. I intend to make this a more lighthearted, comedic, tale.

So, thank you, once again for reading. :)

_7/19/2012_  
>I went back and fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes that were in this chapter. Hopefully I got them all out of there! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band  
>by pahlee<p>

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where in this world, there are no curses. Just two people who fall in love._

Set 2: Date Me

Akane nodded every once in a while to acknowledge her attention, but truth be told - it was elsewhere. Her mind started to throb with annoyance as Shinnosuke talked. It was not as if Shinnosuke was a bore, it was just that Akane was tired.

That's right, tired.

"Hmm," Akane agreed as Shinnosuke enthusiastically waved his arms a bit, "That's nice." He gave a half smile as he saw the other girls retreat from Ranma and run over to Ryoga. "It was nice talking to you, Hitomi. Glad you came and saw the concert." He got up and shook her hand and Akane gave him a warm smile that fluttered his heart. He made his way over to Mousse to share what just happened.

Akane let out a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed into the couch, only to be disrupted by her two friends squeals as they rounded her. Security apparently had a hold on them as they tried to explain that it was time to go. Akane got up to be herded away from the room, but she did not fail to see Ranma's sad look on his face.

Her friends were giggling madly as they left and when they arrived outside, they began to whine to Akane.

"Akane! You should just call in for work, ne? Go drinking with us!" Yuka pleaded.

"You always work, work, and work!" Sayuri inputted.

Akane waved her arms in defense, "Guys, you know I need the money, besides I don't drink, go out and have fun. Call me in the morning!" She hugged them and turned to catch a cab.

#

"You didn't even talk to her," Ryoga said as he packed his carry on.

"They ushered her out before I had a chance to," Ranma mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"She's cute," Shinnosuke said with a leer, "Think she'll be interested in a one night stand?"

Ranma shot a nasty glare at him. Mousse added, "She didn't seem to be that kind of girl, or the type to go to concerts like this. I do admit though, she is quite a beauty though."

The three boys carried on a conversation as Ranma stood contemplating his actions, or lackthereof. It was then that Ukyo bursted in once more, "Alright boys, what do you guys want to eat?" All but Ranma shouted out suggestions.

His mind was too focused on Hitomi.

"Hey, Ranma, what so you want?" Ukyo asked.

Snapping out of his daze, "Uhwa? Uh, can't I just grab something to go from that fast food joint down the street? I can wear a hat or something, I really feel like orderin' my own."

Ukyo gave an exasperated sigh, "You complicate everything, Ranma, y'know? Fine, fine. Wear this hat and jacket, in and out. Got that?" she held out a baseball cap and over sized jacket, "Order your food, and come right on back. I am not about to fight over some food related incident, so hurry it up before my lapse of judgement comes into play."

He grinned wildly as he took it from her hand and jetted out.

#

Akane adjusted her apron over her shirt, and moved her nametag to the other side as she stepped behind the counter and greeted the customers with a huge grin.

Even though Akane attended the University in town for medical studies, she still had to find work in order to compensate for her trivial spending and partial tuition. So, she held a position at the burger joint as a cashier/front counter.

"Welcome! Care to try one of our famous double cheeseburgers today?" Akane greeted a customer coming through the front.

#

Ranma stopped in his tracks as he entered the fast food joint. His heart began to race as he came face to face with Hitomi, however she had a name tag of "Akane" on. He raised an eyebrow as he realized what she had done earlier in the night and could not help but smile at her antics.

Akane, that name suited her much more than Hitomi did.

"Yeah, I'll take two, and a large fry," Ranma said as he neared the counter. Akane just grinned up at him and replied, "Alright sir, I got you down for two double cheeseburgers and a large order of french fries, anything else?"

So, Ranma decided to take a shot, seriously - why not?

"Can I get your number too?" He grinned sexily under the hat.

He saw her immediately frown, but put up a false smile as she chuckled, "Ha, silly sir, uhm, your total comes up to -"

She could not finish as he dished out a big bill, "Don't mind the change, just let me take you out."

Akane looked down at the large sum, and then back at the customer, she raised an eyebrow, "Big spender, eh?" She chuckled as she cashed him out and gave him his 50 yen change, "No thanks, your order number is 245."

Ranma let out a sigh as he took his change. He chuckled to himself, he thought he was smooth, but apparently he was not rocking it. He stood along the other patrons and waited for his number to be called. While he did that, he noticed that Akane had left the counter and went outside. Neglecting his order, he went after her.

"Hey," he called.

Akane turned around hesitantly and groaned, "Look sir, I uh, have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Ranma grinned as he took his hat off, "I'd like to meet him..."

Akane threw her hands over her mouth in surprise and then narrowed them, "Aren't you Ranma Saotome? Shouldn't you be getting ready to go on tour, or something?" She lowered her hand and glared at him, "I have no interest in talking to you, I am on my five minute break, and I do not wish to waste it talking."

"You didn't seem all that interested in talking backstage with Shinnosuke," Ranma remarked. Akane raised an eyebrow as she shot back, "Not your business, please go on your way, Saotome."

She turned around and began to walk towards the outdoor seating. He followed and grabbed her wrist. Ranma had no idea why he had the sudden change in attitude, but for some reason he wanted her. To talk to, touch, even just look at - his bold actions shocked him to no end as he held her wrist.

What compelled him to do such a physical thing to a stranger he just met baffled him.

He wanted more.

"Come on, hear me out," he reasoned with her. Akane turned her head around and let out a soft sigh, "Break ends in three minutes..."

"We started on the wrong foot, let me take you out to dinner as an apology," he bargained.

"Two minutes now, and no, I don't date strangers." Akane replied hotly. A smirk made its way to Ranma's face, "You have a boyfriend, right?"

"Uhrm, yeah," Akane fidgeted as she answered. Ranma knew she was lying by the way her muscles tensed in his hand. "Just an outing between two friends, I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind it, come on..."

"Akane! Your break ended a minute ago! Get back in here!" called out Mamori, her manager. The two strangers broke their gaze and Akane retracted her arm, "Great! Now I am late," she sprinted to the door and shouted over her shoulder, "My answer is still no!"

#

"How was the concert and work today, sweetheart?" Soun asked as he opened the door for his youngest daughter to get in the car. Akane let out a tired sigh as she slumped into the patrol car and shut the door soundly, "Fantastic, the girls' really had fun. This late shift though," she propped her feet up on the dash next to the lights, "Suuuucks."

Her father let out a soft chuckle as his radio transmitted garble in the background, clutching a right turn he said, "You don't have to work y'know, just focus on your studies. I get a bonus this year because of the promotion. That will help pay for your expenses."

Akane flipped the hair that hung loosely on her forehead as she turned to look at her father. He was loosely 49 years old, but still as fit as a 30 year old. In the past year, h.e was recently promoted as Chief of Police of the Nermia district. To say she was proud is an understate.

"No thanks daddy," Akane said as she relaxed in the seat, "I got it."

Soun gave a solid nod as his car came to a stop in front of the Tendo residence, "I know you do, but know you don't have to do this alone."

Akane stepped out of the car and peering in through the slot she smiled, "I know." She then shut the door and waved goodbye as father drove off to do his rounds for the night. She began her way in when she felt something ruffle in her apron pocket. Digging her hand in, she pulled out a card with the words written hastily on the back:

Call me Ranma.  
>1(800)555-5555<p>

A smile crept up on her face as her temple throbbed. He sure was persistant, eh?

**Author's Note**  
>Thanks for reading! Sorry for the very late update, but I started school again and I only write on this in my spare time, given if I have any. :) the initial inspiration i had in mind when i first started writing this somewhat diminished, and my original goal is no longer there... But i refuse to leave this story unfinished and got a new idea for this story. So the change in pace of the story is evident halfway through in this story, but the end result will be the same: a love story between Ranma and Akane.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band

by pahlee

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where there are no curses. Just two strangers falling in love._

Set 3: Before the Date

Back at the executive hotel, Ranma sat down on the sofa with his empty bag of food. His other bandmates had watched him enter with a goofy grin. Ryoga took the bait, "What are you giddy about," he then sneered playfully, "Finally get laid, Saotome?"

The bag, now crumpled, landed against his bandana clad head with a soft thunk as Ranma narrowed his eyes, but a smile playing on his lips, "Pervert."

The boys all roared with laughter as Ryoga picked up the bag and chunked it back, "So, what's got you all smile like?" He went towards the other chairs where the other guys were seated around a table playing cards. Ranma threw his arms behind his head and leanef back, "This girl, man."

"Eh, weren't you drooling over one at the show earlier, you hopeless casanova," Shinnosuke interjected, "What's her name, Hitomi, wasn't it?"

A huge grin graced Ranma's lips, "Like I'd tell you guys."

They laughed and while so Ranma noticed he had recieved a new text message.

_You won't give up, ne? :p _

He smiled as he looked at the number, it was unrecognizble and that meant only one thing: it had to be Akane. He does not just give his number out to anyone.

He hurriedly replied back, neglecting to see that it was well past 1AM by now and she could be asleep. He was just too anxious.

_Nope. So, how about it, can I call you tomorrow?_

#

Akane rolled over in her bed, groaning as she saw her phone light up, illuminating half of her room. Her arm shot out from under the covers as she reached for it. Fumbling with it for a moment, she opened her eyes and adjusted to the bright screen glaring back at her.

_Akkanee, haha, Yuka is soooooo drunk. You should come to the clubbbbb! _

Narrowing her eyes, Akane mumbled as she went to put her phone back on the nightstand when it lit up in her hand again. Agitated that it was probably Sayuri again, Akane glared at her phone but soon found herself sitting up, fully awake.

A giggled escaped her lips as she replied back, "Dunno, that wouldn't sit well with my boyfriend."

And so, began their first conversation together.

#

((**A/N: **The text in _italics_ are Ranma's texts, whereas unformatted text are Akane's))

_You keep talkin about this boyfriend of yours, I'm startin to believe he ain't real._

That doesn't make sense! :P Why, is it that hard to believe I might have one?

_Hmm, naawh. You just seem like a girl who'd lie about something like that to a stranger who randomly gave you their number._

Touche. So, go figure.

_I'm willing to bet some tickets and backstage passes for my next show that you don't have one._

What if I'm not a fan of yours? c:, ego much?

_Sell 'em, tho I rather want to see you._

What do I have to stake?

_Your company, you'd have to go to dinner with me._

Hmm, can we skip that and just go to dinner?

_Heh, you sayin' that I was right? :) _

Dunno, kinda depends on what happens, won't it? Then that way, I could tell you if I had a boyfriend or not, hmm.

#

Ranma grinned wildly as he read that last text. It could be taken in so many ways! He glanced up to peer at the clock and was shocked to find how late it was already. He quickly sent her a text good night and a message saying he would call her later to talk about the date.

He retreated to his room and undressed. Staring up at his ceiling, Ranma chuckled as he fell asleep.

#

Akane yawned as she smiled at the glaring mobile screen she held above her face, only to have it slip and land on her face. She groaned and moved her phone over to her nightstand and closed her eyes. A smile played across her face as she drifted off to sleep about the conversation she just had.

After all, who gets a date with a lead singer everyday? Akane Tendo certainly did not think she would.

The following morning, she woke up in a haze as she shut her alarm clock off. She groaned as she sat up and looked at the calendar, it was Sunday. She turned her head to glance at the digital clock only to be intercepted by a phone call. She absent mindly picked it up without looking at the caller-ID.

"Hello?" she yawned as she went around her bed and began to make her bed.

"Good morning, _Hitomi_, ne" the other line chuckled, "A-ka-ne," he sounded out in a teasing manner.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped, almost dropping her phone but gained her sense as she fumbled with the sheets.

"Heh, I wanted to hear your voice," he started, "Besides, a text in the morning versus a call and a chance to miss your tone?"

"Why are you calling?" Akane blushed on her end of the line, she mentally slapped herself as she thought that part of her night was a dream.

"To set up that dinner date with you, I have a show later and my manager is makin' us practice before we go on, so I wanted to know if you rather do lunch...today?"

"L-lunch? Today?"

"Yeah, I know, short notice, but my tour takes off after tonight."

"Uh," Akane fidgeted as she tried to reason out an excuse, but only to find herself blushing, this guy was really persistant.

"I-I can do lunch."

"Great! I'll pick you up, where do you want to meet?"

"Uh, how about my workplace? The parking lot?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there at 11." Ranma excitedly said and Akane heard a murmur behind him, more or less the groans of frustration of his other bandmates saying he talked too loudly this early in the morning. That caused Akane to giggle as Ranma muffled the mouthpiece to talk back to them and then return to the normal frequency as he let out a sigh and with a smile in his voice, "Gotta go, but see you later, Akane."

"Bye Ranma," Akane breathed as she heard a click and she stared at her phone before squealing madly like a schoolgirl.

She made her way downstairs to meet her father sitting at the table. "Morning, daddy," Akane greeted as she walked over and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Morning sweetheart," Soun said, raising an eyebrow, "My, what's got my daughter in high spirits?"

"Nothing!" Akane blurted out too quickly only to be interuppted by her father's jolly laughter.

"You sure?" He took a sip of his coffee, "Something I need to be aware of?"

"Actually," Akane fidgeted as she stared down at the ground, "I got asked out for lunch and kinda need a ride to work, he'll be picking me up there."

"My princess on a date!" Soun beamed, but soon his look hardened, "Who'se the boy? First I heard of a guy in your life, Akane..."

"Ne...I sorta kinda...possibly may have just met him..." Akane avoided her father's gaze, "At the concert yesterday," she mumbled.

"What?" Soun voiced, "Ohh hoo no, you are not going on a date with a guy you just met from the concert!"

"But, daddy," Akane began her cutesy look, "I promised him..."

Soun let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his mustache and looked at his baby daughter. He rolled his eyes as he knew her tatics but regardless still fell for it.

"Fine, but...if he even so much!-" Soun started but Akane cut him off by hugging him, "Thanks, daddy."

She glanced at the clock, 8:56.

"Can you drop me off?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lips.

Soun sighed, "Yes, what time?"

"I'll be ready by 10:45, ok?"

"Okay."

#

Ranma grinned as he sat at the table eating breakfast. Ukyo was chattering about the tour date and locations, but he paid no mind to it as his thoughts were a thousand miles elsewere.

His name shouted in annoyance got him out of his reverie.

"Saotome!" Ukyo fumed as she shuffled the paperwork in front of her. His other bandmates all turned to look and saw that Ranma was a bit flustered. Ryoga, whk sat next to him, elbowed him and accusingly (but friendly) whispered, "Quit thinkin' like a pervert and get your mind on the game."

Ranma shot a glare at Ryoga as he answered Ukyo. The female manager let out a sigh of frustration, "Okay, as I was saying-" and she went off on a tangent as most of the band listened to her.

"_Wonder what she'll wear,_" Ranma found himself thinking as he perched his head in his open palm as he pretended to give his undivided attention to the band meeting.

Afterwards, he found himself outside with Mousee while he smoked a ciggarette. He leaned against the cool wall and stared off towards the town below their feet. "Can yoy believe we'll be touring all of Japan, starting tomorrow?" Mousse said, intent on starting a conversation while he smoked, letting a line of smoke escape his lips. Ranma, quickly glancing at his phone to check the time, "Yeah, excitment, man."

"You look like you rather be elsewhere than here," Mousse noted.

"I do, but it's too early to leave."

"You got it cleared with Ukyo?" Mousse asked as he took a short drag on his cig, "You know how she is is we try to live, haha." The two friends chortled at his joke, but the seriousness returned as Ranma calmly replied, "Nope and don't care, Ukyo has gotten to be such a prick lately, I ain't got respect for her right now, besides I won't be gone too long...I'll feign a nap or something."

"Are you going to see that girl?" Mousse asked.

"Huh...?" Ranma sputtered idiotically, "H-how?"

"We've been friends since elementary, Saotome." Mousse replied as he put out his cig and crossed his arms to take in the morning air, "First tip off was last night when you first mentioned that girl in the crowd, and by chance she happened to be one of the backstage card holder. Your eyes betrayed you, mate."

Ranma sighed as he put his arms behind his head, "Man, I dunno what it is about her Mousse...but something in the back of my mind is itchin' to know more about her."

Mousse smirked, "Maybe you're in love."

"Naah, me? I barely know her," Ranma said dreamily as he thought of her cute face smiling back at him, "Love, pfft. Just...curious."

**Author's Note**

Wow, I haven't updated this story in a good long while and I apologize. But I wanted to work on the other stories first and this one has the least priority in the sense of updating. I am actually looking for some inspiration for this story if you would like to see something happen in this particular fanfiction please do not hesitate to send me a message or leave a review. that's it for now thank you :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band

by pahlee

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where there are no curses. Just two strangers falling in love._

Set 4: Falling for You

Akane twirled in her white sundress, watched it flutter around her nicely shaped legs and then rest subtly on her thighs. She turned to her side as she admired her profile, and promptly cupped her breasts that were nicely highlighted by her dress. "Is this too much?"

A knock on her door brought her out of her delusions as her father entered the room and caught sight of his daugther, "My princess is all grown up!" He grinned, but then it turned into a frown as he noticed just how much the dress did _not _cover and his over-protective daddy mode kicked in, "But sweetie, don't you think that dress is a little short?"

Akane looked down and sure, it was shorter than most outfits she wore, but she was not a kid anymore. She was not that tomboy she was when she was in high school...at least not as _much_. Irregardless, she thought she looked her age and more importantly: sexy.

"Daddy, I'm 21!" Akane replied as she crossed her arms, "This is fine!"

Soun grumbled but gave up as he saw his daughter was not going to budge. So he let out a sigh, "Ok..ok, but you do look beautiful, princess." Akane smiled at her father, "Thanks daddy."

"Well, are you ready to go? It's already 10:48."

"Let me slip on these sandals and I'll be there!"

#

Ranma revved the engine on his bike as he made a tight right turn. His surroundings blurred as he zipped past establishments and made his way to the appointed spot. He took his helmet off and shook his head, causing an involuntary sexy moment and girls around him giggled and shrieked when they realized who he was.

He gave them a sexy grin and wink as he parked his bike and pulled out his phone. He could hear the girls' cameras clicking behind him. His attention was caught when a patrol car pulled into the lot and parkes in front of him. He got nervous, he looked around for a parking violation and he groaned internally as he did not want another ticket. But he was surprised when the passenger door opened and a sandaled foot peeked out and emerged a very gorgeous girl in a white dress.

He felt his chin drop as she flashed him a grin and she turned her attention back to the car, he saw her lean in, and allowing him a peek, and kiss the older gentleman on the cheek and heard her say, "Thanks daddy, see you when I get home."

"Alright sweetie, have fun." He said as he turned to look at Ranma, give him a 'hurt-my-daughter-you'll-find-yourself-in-a-world-of-hurt' look and then smile sweetly at his daughter as she shut the door and he drove off. Ranma gulped as he tried to avert his gaze, but Akane's dad kind of scared him.

"Ignore him," Akane said as she picked up on what just happened, "He's just being a worried father is all, he wasn't all too keen on me going on a date with someone I just met, at a concert..."

He flashed her a grin, "No worries, I'll take care of his little princess." Akane blushed as she looked around, "Did you drive here?" Ranma chuckled as he patted the bike behind him, "Sure did," he took in her clothes, "Y'know, I didn't see you as the type to wear dresses." He saw her blush, "But as long as you hold on real tight, you'll be fine."

"I didn't know you drove a motorcycle, I would have worn jeans."Akane replied, a bit embarassed. Ranma just smiled as he check her out again, "Nawh, it'll be fine, besides you'll make my bike ever sexier with you on it."

#

Akane held onto Ranma, her arms laced around his waist as her head was off to the side as the helmet protected her against the winds and any danger. She watched, through the helmet, Ranma navigate them to the resturaunt he had reservations for. She held on tighter when he leaned into a narrow turn.

Whereas Ranma smirked to himself as he felt Akane hold a little bit tighter. He deliberately took this way so _that_ would happen and was glad his plan was working. He fought hard with himself not to look down and admire her creamy silky legs that were wrapped around him, else they would wreck. When he did finally manage to come to a stop, he took his precious time as he helped her off the bike.

Entering the posh little eatery, Akane smiled at Ranma as she took in the enviroment. And, to her amusment, Ranma's cute butt as he walked slightly ahead of her. When they entered, they were ushered off to a secluded table and were handed their menus.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

Akane blinked as she replied, "Water's fine."

"Same."

The waiter nodded as he retreated. Akane blushed, "Oh, erm... Sorry. You could have gotten a drink."

"Nah, caffine spoils the vocals for me. Besides, water works. Y'know you coulda gotten tea or something, it's on me."

Akane blushed a deeper red, which Ranma found quite cute, "I don't drink soda, it makes me dizzy if I train afterwards."

"Train? In what?" He asked, amused and interested.

"Don't laugh," Akane muttered as ahe fidgeted in her seat and her voice got softer, almost embarassed, "But...I do martial arts."

"Really?" Ranma said, taken back and quite surprised. Her cheeks remained an attractive pink as he eyed her, "I would have never guessed, I never known a lot of girls partaking in the art!"

"Eh?" Akane responded, her pink hue slowly disapating, "Do you practice too?"

Ranma winked as he brought his hand up and hit his chest for emphasis, "You think I got this way by pure luck? Naaah, before our band got signed, I was so focused on the art, I would probably say I'm among the best." Akane scoffed, Ranma narrowed his eyes as his lips curled into a mischievous grin, "What about you, huh?"

"What about me?" Akane replied smoothly as she patted down her dress.

The waiter came and placed their drinks before them. "I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes." A mutter from the couple signaled his leave.

"Your training, do you still do it?"

"Yes, whenever I have the time," Akane answered truthfully, "But because of school and work, I have less and less time to work on my form."

"Sounds bogus." Ranma quipped.

"What?" Akane replied, agitated. Ranma laughed as he waved his arms in a defensive manner, "No, no, haha, the whole can't train because of other matters thing. Not that what you do is bogus, haha." Akane reddened and Ranma found himself chuckling again, "Hey, no worries."

"Sorry." Akane whispered, but Ranma just smiled at her. The two then picked up the menu and a companionable silence followed as they scanned the menu. While this happened, Ranma could not help but feel the brush of her feet each time she shifted in her seat. He half-heartedly wondered if she was doing it on purpose or thinks that his own leg was a table leg. The waiter came back and took their order and when he left an awkward silence followed.

Akane looked around the room, her eyes darting from one corner to the other. She crossed her legs and began to tap her foot as she tried to think of something to talk about, but all her ideas seemed lame to her.

"Are you busy tonight?"

His voice scared her out of thoughts as she turned to look at him. He was just smiling at her, like this was the easiest thing in the world for him to do.

"Uh, well, not really." Akane replied.

"Would you like to go to the kick-off concert tonight to see my band perform?"

Akane felt her cheeks get hotter as the blood rushed to her face. She interally groaned, if she kept this up she would forever be a tomato. "I really want to spend more time with you before I leave, so after this lunch - you wanna go back to my place, stay for practice and go to the show? We can hang out inbetween..."

Ranma stared at the girl. He felt his heart race, his pulse quicken as he waited for an answer. He was so bold, bolder than he ever was when it came to a potential "friend". He tried to put a hold on his tongue, but the words kept coming out and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"Y-yeah, I'd like that."

Her answer made his heart soar and he felt as if though a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled a huge chesmire grin at her and let out a soft chuckle. It was followed by the steaming plates of their food and laughter from their small talk.

#

"Alright, if a girl with a scary face comes a yellin' at me, just stay behind me while I handle her." Ranma said as they got off the bike.

Jokingly, Akane teased, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's my manager and I kinda snuck out," he laughed as he grabbed a hold of her hand, which felt so natural to the both of them as they entered the building and boarded the elevator. "Snuck out?" Akane questioned. Ranma shrugged as he pressed the executive floor button and gave her a wink that made her blush, "Some things are worth gettin' in trouble for."

When they got to the desired floor, he pressed his finger to his lips and pulled her along to a room which he unlocked and allowed her in. "Stay here, make yourself at home, I gotta talk to the guys and tell Uyko I got a guest whose gonna sit in on practice."

Akane nodded and Ranma made an even bolder move as he leaned down and kissed her forhead, he pulled away quickly, his face red, "Be back in just a moment. Close the door." Shocked, but listening, Akane nodded as he gave her one last smile and turned to leave. As she watched his retreating back, she let out a relieved sigh and shut the door.

She rested her head against the doorframe before she turned around and walked towards the couches. She sat down with a plop as she crossed her legs and let out another sigh. She looked down at her hands and pressed the unlock button on her phone. She had two missed calls and seven messages. Her fingers hovered over the review button but she quickly locked her phone and put it away.

This was their time.

#

Ranma hurried as fast as he could. He got a good lashing from Ukyo but she cleared him for a guest so he was in high spirits. On his way back to the room, he realized it would be another good hour before the band assembled for practice: what will they do? When he neared his room, he was intercepted by Mousse.

"Who'd you bring back to your room?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"A guest." Ranma stutteres.

"A pretty guest, in a short white dress," Mousse shook his head, "Man mate, I thought you had more willpower than us, bringin' back some whore to the hotel."

Ranma was admonished, his cheeks flaring up with both anger and embarassment, "She's not some whore Mousse! She's my guest!" He grabbed him by the collar, "Oh, but I swear if I catch you ogling, bro, I'll be introducing you to a world of pain." Mousse chuckled as he raised his hands in surrender, "Heey, chill out mate, I was just kidding." Ranma friend, "Geez, sorry man...I-I don't know what came over me."

"She must be some guest," Mousse said then smiled, "It's that girl from the concert isn't it?" Ranma's silence answered him. Mousse smirked, "I toldja man, you might be in love. Haha, just look at how jealous you get when you even thought of _me _looking at her." Ranma did not say anything as he tried to reason out his mind. Mousse shuffled a bit and then shoved something in his hand.

"Dunno if you'll be bold enough to even go that far, knowing you, but better safe than sorry, see you at practice bro." Mousse grinned as he walked around Ranma and went into a room.

Ranma looked down at his hand and blushed, he shoved it in his pocket and grumbled something incomphrensive and blushed even more. "The nerve of that guy-!"

As he unlocked the door, he opened the room to Akane sitting on the couch and looking through his magazine collection on the table. He just then realized that some of those magazines were **not **going to put him in a good light. He fell over the couch, tripped over the coffee table and landed with a thump over the glossy magazines, only to be foiled with Akane holding one of the girly mags in her hands and showcasing it to him.

Her cheeks were a cute pink from embarassment, but she smiled, "My, my, aren't you a healthy young man, Ranma."

Ranma groaned as he reached for the magazine, snatching it from her hand and quickly throwing it across the room. His was ablaze from embarassment while the girl he was trying to impress giggled. "It's okay, Ranma. That's perfectly normal."

"Yeah but I didn't want ya to see 'em." Ranma mumbled, not controlling his mouth. Akane caught his slip, "Hmm? Why not?" Ranma flailed, "Ah, well, y-yeah see uhh!" At this, Akane let out another giggle as she seductively batted her eyes at him to blush even more, "Hmm, ne, Ranma," she leaned forward, exposing a small amount of cleavage to make Ranma sweat more, she gave him a wink, "Or would you rather have the real thing?"

Akane was astonished. Who was that taking control of her mouth and making her say those words! But it was fun to see Ranma squirm. Her eyes fell towards his excitment and she giggled and she pulled back and ran a hand through her hair, "Don't get excited there Romeo, I'm not that kind of girl. I'm only teasing."

Ranma faltered and tried to hide his embarassment, but the way she looked and moved just made his insides churn and his heart race faster. He followed her line of sight and quickly covered his embarassment by sitting down on the couch and began to think of baseball and the likes. His cheeks flushed even redder when his mind began to trail off again.

Akane laughed, "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Ranma, I'm sorry if I did, I was just teasing." Ranma finally controlled himself and he sat before Akane. She smiled at him.

That smile.

Something about it made him feel happy. He just felt this attraction to her, much like when he first spotted her out in the crowd yesterday. And then he found himself leaning closer, as if something was pulling him towards her. And Akane did not seem to refuse his advances as she slowly closed her eyes - waiting.

Ranma nervously went for it, it was not like it was his first kiss or anything, wait; it was his first kiss (one that he initated and would actually want to happen)! Even though he played a part of a casanova, Ranma was ultimately a very shy boy. He finally reached his goal and kissed her. Tenative at first, but found himself hungry for her kisses. It got more possessive as he leaned in more and pulled her from the couch.

Akane was in ectacsy. Her mind went blank and began to play fireworks as Ranma's lips claimed hers. Ever so often when they would part for air, she would breath his name and he would be back at it with new vigor..

Their make-out session came to a halt when a bang at the door interupoted them. Akane pulled back, embarassed as Ranma groaned to open the door.

"It's practice time mate what do -" Ryoga said a bit angerily, but saw Ranma's flushed face and then the girl on the couch with the bright red face and swollen lips (of seduction!), "Ohh, I see, am I interuppting a moment?"

"No!" Ranma said as he saw Akane blush and turned her head, "We were just talking!" Ryoga snickered, "Yeah, with your tongues haha, look mate," Ryoga ignored his friends' glare, "Ukyo sent me up here to get you, practice starts now."

Ranma nodded and Ryoga turned to leave. "Coming, Akane?" Ranma asked. And in the distance Ryoga called out, "That's what he (Ranma) said!"

#

Akane held onto Ranma's hand as he led her to the practice room. She blushed as he squeezed her hand reassuringly and looked at her with an emotion she just could not place. Her heart begn to race as he heart beat echoed in her ears.

If one would simply look at the couple, they could see the love radiate off them in waves. However, the two young adults are still oblivious to what fate has in store for them and both are too silly-lost-in-emotions to realize it.

Because with each step they took, they were falling in love more and more.

They fell for each other, and when Ranma opened the door to the practice room, he opened a metaphoric doorway to their future.

**Author's Note**

Could you believe me if I told you that I wrote this story yesterday at 11 o clock and then just finished it today when I woke up? I was really inspired to write on this story for some reason so here is the results! Hopefully my other stories will also be updated before the end of the week! I am writing on Trust, Hope & Love right now and it is a very long chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band

by pahlee

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where in this world, there are no curses. Just two people who fall in love._

Set 5: Shout-Outs

Ukyo glanced up to see the two enter the room. Her eyes narrowed on Akane and then her eyes fell to their conjoined hands, "Is this your guest, Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma said as he tugged Akane along and brought her over to Ukyo and the spare chair, "She'll be sitting in on this practice."

Ukyo glared at Akane for a moment before she tsked and went back to reviewing her papers, "Whatever, just get in your place and let's get this practice underway then."

Ranma nodded as he notioned Akane to sit, and she did, as he went over to his other bandmates who stood leering at his guest. Mousse smirked at his friend as Ranma gave a hostile eye at Shinnosuke. "Ok, do set four," Ukyo said, not looking up from her papers, "That's gonna be the playlist at the kick-off tonight." Ranma gave a curt nod as he began to tap his foot to the music that nbegan to play. His eyes trailed over to Akane where he gave her a wink and began to sing.

#

The cheering crowd yelled and screamed for more, but Ranma gave them a dazzling smile as he said they had to go. He scanned the crowd once more and saw his friend, he grinned wildly as he said into the mic, "Besides, I got a special someone waiting for me."

Backstage, the band members all celebrated a good concert as they reclined in their seats. Ranma stood waiting for the door to open and reveal Akane walking in behind security. His trademark grin made its appearance as he strolled over and hugged her. "You were awesome out there!" she exclaimed softly in his ear.

He slowly pulled away and reached for her hand, he gripped it and quickly snuck out of the room with her behind him. He brought her to a secluded area and pulled her in for a kiss. In between their kisses, he muttered, "Today's been the best day."

The two talked for a while, getting to know each other more. And into the night they did until Akane realized the time. "Oh god," she groaned as she stood up, "Daddy's going to kill me!" Ranma followed suit, "Ah man, I'm sorry, Akane, I didn't realize the time, c'mon," he motioned for her to follow him, "I'll drive you home."

When she put on the helmet once more and gripped Ranma's waist, they zoomed into the night towards her house. The soft roar of his bike came to a halt when the lights of a patrol car came rearing behind them, its lights going off. Akane heard Ranma groan as the car stopped behind him. "I cannot afford to get a ticket right now," he muttered, "My manager's gonna hype on me..." Akane looked worriedly at him and gave a small smile as she hugged him a bit tighter, that seemed to assure him.

The cop stepped out of his car and walked to the duo. "Sir, do you realize how fast you we- Akane?" Soun said as he recognized his daughter behind the helmet. Akane gasped as she hurriedly took it off and stared blankly at her father. She giggled nervously, "Uhh, hi daddy."

Ranma fidgeted as he looked at the officier and gulped as he saw him boring holes into his skull. "You were supposed to be home hours ago, young lady!" Soun said tapping his pen on his wrist watch, "And you boy!" he cut his attention to Ranma, "What do you think you were doing driving that fast with my baby girl with you?"

"Daddy!" Akane protested in embarassment, "He was just bringing me home..."

Soun raised an eyebrow at the boy his daughter held onto. Ranma nervously chuckled as he rubbed his neck, "Sorry sir, I-I didn't realize I was going that fast."

Closing his citation book, Soun sighed as he ruffled his daughter's hair, "Well...it can't be helped then, eh?"

Ranma was stumped as he watched Akane smile at her father, "Thanks daddy," she muttered. Soun sighed as he returned his attention back to the boy, "Bring her home safely boy, I'll overlook this, this time, but if I catch you-"

"Daddy!" Akane hissed. Soun smiled and he tipped his hat, "Alright, off you go then. You have school in the morning." Ranma nodded and Akane put her helmet back on, "Bye daddy!"

#

When Ranma finally reached Akane's house, his phone indicated eight missed calls, and several text messages from his manager. He groaned as he read through them all and sighed as he leaned against his bike, "Ukyo sure can be a killjoy. Our flight takes off at six now..."

Akane frowned, "Hm, well I'll be sure to text you every chance I get, ne, Ranma?"

Running his hand through his hair, he gave a tootht grin to his friend, "You promise?"

"Yeah," Akane blushed, "We're friends, right?"

Smirking, Ranma kissed her cheek as a good-bye, "To the start of a beautiful friendship, Akane. If you ever need tickets, give me a call."

With a nod, the two finally broke eye contact and parted ways. As Akane shut the door behind her, she placed her hand over her racing heart as she could not fight off the silly grin plastered on her face. Coincidentally, Ranma could not help grinning all the way back to the hotel.

#

"Akane!" Sayuri poked her friend as she started to fall asleep. Akane jerked up, "Eh? What's up?" Sayuri sighed as her friend looked at her with half-lidded eyes, she made a gesture to the front of her, "Class ended a while ago, this is the next class."

Realizing what her friend said, Akane bolted up, "Great, that means I slept through the entire lecture!" Sayuri giggled as she patted her friends' back, "I'm sure someone will let you borrow your notes, but it's two, Akane, don't you have work in an hour?"

Nodding her head and thanking her friend, Akane gathered her books and walked out. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she reached for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, how was class?" replied the voice.

Akane blushed as her eyes fell to the ground, "I slept through it actually..." She heard a light chuckle on the other end before she heard him say, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, when's the next time you'll be back?" Akane asked excitedly. "Not for another week, we're booked solid down in the Southern part of Japan."

Akane let out a sigh. It's been a whole month since she first met Ranma and had her first date with him. Three and a half weeks since he asked her to be his girlfriend over a video chat and she agreed wholeheartedly and two weeks since he said he would be in the area but could not due to the tour. To say she missed what she did not have in the first place was a bit of a stretch, but it is true.

"Oh, okay," was all Akane could say.

"Don't sound so sad, babe, it'll be another week, hey, the next time I see you I promise we'll have a day all to ourselves, just you 'n me, how's that sound? Pretty good boyfriend material I'm throwing out there." A giggle passed Akane's lips as she cutely replied, "Hnn, it sounds like an offer I can't pass up. Oh, by the way I saw your concert on the tv last night."

"Did you see the sign?"

"I saw you brush your nose at the end of the show, if that's what you're referring to."

"Heh, I thought it was slick."

"Ranma," Akane laughed, "You're silly. But, I'm sorry, I have to go, I need to get ready for work."

"That's fine, take care Akane, and see you when we video chat tonight, okay?"

"Okay, bye Ranma, miss you."

"Bye, Akane, miss you more."

#

During her whole shift at work, her mind raced with homework, exams and Ranma. She flashed a smile at her last customer before she went to clock out. "See you tomorrow!" Akane called out as she left. Her father was sitting in his patrol car, reading a newspaper. He looked up when Akane opened the door, "Hey sweetheart," he said as he closed his paper and started the car.

"Hnn," Akane replied as she fastened her seatbelt.

As he father began to drive off, he casted a side-ways glance at his daughter, "Kasumi called today."

"Oh?" Akane asked interested, "How is she doing?"

"Her and Ono are expecting." Soun grinned.

"Ohh!" Akane's attitude brightened, "I'm so excited for them, eee!"

"Hah, that's what I said," Soun nodded as he turned onto their street, "But, they called to send their wishes for your birthday."

"Hm, I'll call and thank them later."

"Nabiki did too, she said she sent you something in the mail."

Akane raised her eyebrow at that as she started to get out of the car, she faced her father, "Why did she do that?" Soun shrugged, "Maybe she meant for it as a gift? Really, should you question your sister?" Akane gave a half shrug as she nodded her good-bye, closing the door. She muttered, as her father drove off, "It's Nabiki we were talkin' about."

She fumbled around in her bag until she got the key to unlock the house. Slowly, one foot at a time, she removed her shoes and made her way to her room. Article of clothing after another, she stripped down and dressed into a white cami and black sweats. Quicklt glancing at the clock, she grabbed her laptop and plopped down on her bed.

It squeaked under her shifting weight as she turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. Her phone went off and she reached for it.

"Wanna go drinking with us?"

Akane read Sayuri's name next to the text as she slowly sighed and smiled. She liked that her friends wanted to include her in everything they did, but drinking was not her forte. After sending her reply, Akane logged onto her messanger only to be sent a video chat invitation from Ranma already.

She chuckled to herself as she drew her knees up and accepted the call.

"Heeyy Akane-chan!" Mousse said as he pushed Ranma out of the view of the camera. Akane giggled as she waved, "Hello Mousse!" Ranma came back in view, pushed his friend and turned his attention to the screen, "Dammit, I hate it when Mousse does that, how are ya' babe?"

"Hello to you, Ranma." Akane grinned as she reclined more in her bed.

"You look ready for bed," Ranma commented, a sly grin made its way on his face, "Too bad I ain't there to keep you company." That made Akane blushed as she waved her hand in a silly fashion, "Ranma!"

He laughed as he shook his head, "You're so cute when you get embarassed."

"Oh, you..."

"Say, Akane," Ranma asked as he leaned back in his seat, "This doesn't bother you, does it? The distance between us?"

"I won't lie, it does...".she giggled, "Why couldn't I date someone normal?"

"Hey!" Ranma interjected. But Akane stopped him with a giggle, "Oh, I'm just kidding Ranma...this past month has been the happiest, and sillest," she commented as she saw Mousse and Shinnosuke fighting in the background over food, "..time of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"That's good," Ranma said as he leaned forward, "Neither would I."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Ranma smirked as he brought up two fingers, kissed it and pressed it to the monitor, "It's late, I don't wanna keep you up all night and cause you to sleep through class tomorrow." Akane smiled as she watched his gesture and followed suit with a yawn, "Hmm, I guess you're right...talk to you tomorrow?"

"Same time."

#

And so it went on like that for a week, coming up to Akane's 22nd birthday. The other day, the package sent by Nabiki arrived and Akane was ever so delighted that her father was not there to see what was inside. But in neat handwriting, Nabiki articulately wrote:

_Akane -_

_I heard you got yourself boyfriend. Here's a gift the two of you will enjoy, curtesy of your older sister. Have fun, ok?_

_Happy Birthday, sis._

_-Nabiki_

Akane had to stash the box away before Soun would come home. But, aside from that, she had included a new blouse and skirt as a traditional gift, more-or-less the cover gift for their curious father.

She sighed as she sat at the table, her legs crossed as she played with the coins on the table, allowinga chink-clink sound to reverberate in the kitchen. Her father had bought her an extravagant cake that greeted her in the morning, as well as all her favorite foods for breakfast. But he still had to go to work, but took a morning shift in order to treat his baby girl for dinner later.

As Akane absentmindedly played with the coins, her always present phone was in her other hand, her eyes reading all the texts she recieved last night while she was asleep.

She got a good number of greetings and the like, but the one from Ranma made her do a double-take.

_Good morning, Akane. Happy Birthday, sorry I can't be there with you today. But, I have a surprise for you; watch the live concert tonight on the tv. Miss you ;)_

Her lips curled into a smile. What was the surprise? But, aside from that she was excited he had recalled her birthday. It made her elated to know he remembered.

She put down her phone and quit playing with the coins to stretch out her legs that peeked out from beneath a modest skirt and adjorned with black knee-high socks. Her blouse hung loosely around her waist and hugged in all the right places as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes brightened when she remembered that Ranma wouls be home soon, and found her heart beating just a little bit faster, louder.

#

The rest of the day went amazingly. Sayuri and Yuka came along for the dinner Soun took them out to, a nice Italian place that served the best chicken. Akane was showered with gifts in the mail and from her other friends who saw her in passing.

But, the best part was yet to come.

Soun sat down on the couch, clad in nice casual clothes for once, but still had the belt with the gun coined to his waist as he stared at the tv. Yuka and Sayuri were all too giddy, and even if their best friend happened to be dating the vocalist of their favorite band, their comments still have not died down from the ones they made at the concert, so long ago. But, to spite their friend, they would use Akane's name.

Oh, it made her blush all right.

Soun grumbled something along the likes of an over-bearing father and was ignored by the girls as the tv began to play the introduction to the live concert. Sure enough, Ranma came walking out on stage, the camera zooming onto his smiling, charming face.

Her friends shrieked and continued to do so as it panned on the other members, but Akane's focus was on Ranma. He grinned up at the camera, and he brought his hand up to give their signal to her and the music began.

This one was both English and Japanese songs, and Ranma's voice made it so alluring. Akane sighed as she watched, she did not understand why she missed him as much as she had and it drained her not knowing. But, a quick smile and a glint in his eye later, Akane would forget all about that.

She liked him, a lot.

It was their last song, he finished it off and the crowd bursted into applause. The spotlight then shone on him, the rest of the members seemed to have scrambled off stage and came back with huge black LED boards, with its light turned off.

Ranma stared at the crowd, the camera zoomed just right, "Before we go, I have a special announcement for a very special person watching out there," he winked, the crowd went wild, "Happy Birthday, Akane," he said as his friends behind him flipped on the boards and the hiragana for "Best Wishes, Akane!" lit up behind him and he grinned wildly as he gave his drop-dead_ famous _smile, "I'll be home soon."

#

Even though Akane's birthday could not have gotten any better, the next day was hell. In the news, the gossip: "Who is Akane?"

The internet literally exploded with the trending topics, blogs, and rumours. Jealous fangirls, obsessive ones, and the like talked about Akane. But, no one knew who she was.

Akane, on the other hand got an interesting call from Nabiki but quickly denied anything. How she manage to piece things together was rather scary. And to top it off, Ranma could not video chat with her because they were packing to go home.

But, they texted, oh they texted.

Now, the only thing separating them is a trip on a plane and his hussle and bussle for him to get back. Before they leave for a scheduled year long tour with select concerts world wide.

But, Akane did not know about that last part just _yet_.

**Author's Note**

Well, my car is having radiator problems, and won't function correctly, I had to tow my car from the city 24 miles away with me driving the minivan towing it with a chain. On the highway...with hills. Oh god.

But, aside from that here's the next installment. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band

by pahlee

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where in this world, there are no curses. Just two people who fall in love._

Set 6: Being a Couple

"We're really sad to see you go, you were a great asset to our company." Akane's manager said as she handed her her last paycheck. With a curt nod, Akane thanked her and left. Outside the establishment she let out a sigh of relief as she stretched her arms up in the air, "Chyeah!"

She giggled to herself as she collected herself and then proceeded to head home. As she walked, she hummed the new melody Ranma's band had came up with. She ran her fingers along the fence post as she happily made her way.

Fumbling with her keys, she noticed that the door was already open. Instantly, her eyebrow shot up.

Was father home?

Wearily, she peeked around the door only to see light emitting from the family room. She shut the door behind her as she padded her way to the room. Peering inside, her eyes got wide as she saw Ranma standing there with his arms out stretched and a huge grin plastered on his face. Her father sat behind him on the couch, still in uniform, wearing a similiar grin.

"Ranma!" she exclaimed as she ran into the room and into Ranma's arms, she nuzzled her head against his chest as she happily hugged him.

With an omph from recieving the hug, Ranma nuzzled his chin ontop of her head as his arms found their way around her. "Hey, nice to see you too, babe."

The separated for a moment, only for Akane to notice the bags by Ranma's feet and for her to ask her father, "You knew?"

"Haha, he had to get in the house somehow," Soun smiled.

Akane smiled her beautiful smile as Ranma clasped her hand in his, she looked at the two men and then her heart was elated when Soun said, "He'll be staying in the guest room for the duration of his visit, but...he'll be staying here for a while, with my blessing."

With that, Akane went to her father and kissed his cheek. He chuckled as he stood up, put his hand on his gun and looked at Ranma while he said it, "Alright, I got to go, you guys take care."

#

The two were cuddling on the couch, Ranma's arms around Akane as they sat on the couch together, just talking while the radio behind them played songs.

Then, the song "Tomorrow" by Ranma's band began to play. Akane titled her head back, smiling at Ranma, "Hnn, it's your song."

He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He nuzzled into her and breathed into her ear, "Let me take you out tonight."

#

Akane clutched Ranma as he drove his bike, she buried her head into his back as he made his bike roar to life and then idle down when he arrived at their destination. Getting off the bike, she stepped down into Ranma's embrace. They stayed that way for a moment before they let go and intertwined their fingers together.

"Hope you're hungry," he said.

A small smile made its way on her face as she nodded. Ranma grinned, "Great boyfriend material, huh?" Playfully punching his arm, "You keep talking like that and we might need another seat just for your ego."

A throaty laugh erupted from the boy as he held her hand just a bit tighter and smiled down at her. They entered the eatery and was quickly ushered to a table. As they walked, a table full of girls began to giggle excitedly and snap photos with their cellphones.

"Whose she?"

"Is that Akane?"

"Nyy~nn, she's so beautiful!"

"I wish I was her!"

Akane blushed as they walked by, keeping her head low and into Ranma's side, never letting go of his hand. "You okay, babe?" Nodding, Akane whispered, "Those girls..."

He stopped and gently pulled her to face him and he knelt down to get eye-level, "This isn't about them Akane, tonight - it's just you and me..."

She gave a small smile.

"...and your father. He was adamant that we are not staying the night together alone." He chuckled, which in turn made Akane giggle. "That's my girl," he grinned as he rapt his knuckles against her chin, "Now let's have dinner, I'm starving!"

#

Soun came home to find his daughter and her boyfriend on the couch, sleeping. Akane had her head tucked under Ranma's chin, her arms innoncently hugging him and Ranma's arms around her in protective, loving embrace. Slowly, a small grin took place as Soun tucked a blanket beneath the two and turned the lights off.

Sighing, he put his hands on his waist and looked up to the ceiling, chuckling, "Noriko, our baby's all grown up."

#

"You're...(huff) really good (pant)...at this." Ranma commented, sweat building up on his forehead.

"I''ve ...(pant) had a lot of practice, a lot (-!) of endurance so I could (huff) build up my stamina!" Akane replied inbetween breaths.

Ranma took a step back, wiping his brow as he gave a perverted grin, "Hnn, so you could last all night long, huh." Finally getting the innuendo and throwing a swift kick to his side that caught him unaware, Akane blushed.

"You pervert! We're sparring here, keep it on that!"

Ranma laughed as he gathered himself and went over to her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head, "Heeey now, tomboy, quit being so immature."

"Tomboy?" Akane squeaked as she pushed him off, glaring, "Where do you get off callin' me a tomboy?"

"Because you are one, no matter how much you deny it," he said as he tapped a finger on her forehead as he grinned at her. Reaching up to stop the offending finger poke, she glared at him, "You jerk!"

Laughing still, he leaned forward and captured her lips and against them spoke, "But you like me anyways, heh."

#

Today was the third day Ranma was visiting. Nothing too special was going on today as he sat in the living room eating a snack and watching a movie. Akane had to go and finish her final examinations and would be back later in the day.

Halfway through the movie, he heard a shuffle at the doorway and then footsteps entering the living room. He assumed it was Soun, but the feet sounded light, but he gave it a try anyways, "Mornin' mister Tendo, Akane went to school for her tests, she'll be back later she said."

It was silent, so he turned his head to see a girl with a sharp look in her eyes, dressed in a sharp business suit, staring at him.

"And who might you be if you're on first name basis with my little sister, boy?"

Ranma gulped, Akane had mentioned she had two elder sisters...but wow; this one was scary.

"I'm her boyfriend, Saotome, Ranma."

"That little girl!" Nabiki exploded, Ranma could swear he felt the dollar signs radiate off her, "She told me she wasn't dating a Ranma! Ohh, to keep news as worthy as this from me! She owes me thousands! Just think!" she threw her arms straight out, "My little sister dating the hot bod of Masaka!, Ranma!"

"Hey!" Ranma stood, offended that Akane's sister would sell her out like that, and instantly understood why Akane would deny it to her.

Nabiki gave a chesire grin and winked mischiveously, "Information sells."

"What Akane and I do is our business," Ranma replied, "It's hard enough I don't get to see her as much as I want to because of my tours, we don't need rumours flying around."

"I care too much for her to get hurt, and by god if you -"

He was silenced by a laugh. Turning sharply he saw Nabiki cover her mouth with her hand, as she finished her laughing spell, she inputted, "You love my sister, don't you, Saotome?"

Love?

"L-love? Woah, t-that's a big word to throw around," Ranma said, as he found himself blushing. Nabiki smirked, "Alrighty big boy, whatever. But really, take care of my sister." She then proceeded to turn to go upstairs when she said over her shoulder, "When she gets home, tell her to come see me."

#

Akane blushed furiously as she shut the door behind her, she could still see Nabiki's actions as she wandered down the stairs to meet with Ranma. Who, at this point was grabbed by the face by her small hands, brought down to her level as she kissed him - hard.

When she let go, they were breathing hard and Ranma felt his strength leave him as she blushed prettily, "Nabiki approves, haha."

"W-what was the kiss for?" he asked in a daze, hungry for more.

"For being you."

#

It was the night before Ranma had to leave, and the day after Nabiki had left once more. Akane was sitting inbetween Ranma's legs out on a picnic blanket in the park. Ranma had confortably rested his chin on the girls' head as he watched her craft something in her hands, as his own were freely encased around her waist.

"Hey, 'kane?" he murmured, softly into her hair.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"I need to talk to you about something...something I've been avoiding the whole while I've been staying with you."

Stopping her actions, Akane shifted in Ranma's embrace, turning her head upwards to greet him with a frown, "What?"

"Well, uh," he found himself loss with words. For the past two nights he had practiced the way he would deliever the news, but come the moment he froze and forgotten, so he went on a whim, "That tour...that I'm leaving on?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I-it's not another Japan tour..."

"China then?" Akane joked.

"Uhh."

"Just say it, Ranma." she huffed.

"Well, surprise, Ukyo booked an tour in the states and as well as a worldwide tour thatwilllastyearlong." The last part became unintelligible as he mustered up a speed so fast when he delievered it. But Akane was keen on that trick and had furrowed her brows, "...and you were just gonna let me think you're in Japan? Ranma!"

"No look, see...I just didn't want to see you sad. I won't be able to see you for a year..."

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, "R-Ranma..."

"I didn't want to see you cry..."

"You should have told me, tomorrows your last day you jerk!"

She shifted from her position and threw her arms around his neck, as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, saying all the things she would miss, she felt him comfort her.

He whispered calm nothings into her ear as she calmed down. He slowly made her look at him when he cupped his hand on her chin, bringing her eyes to his as he said, "I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I know how much it'll hurt you...but it's my career, 'kane; and, it's important to me. However...something else has gotten a bigger hold on me now."

"What?" Akane asked.

"It's you, Akane...I...I think I've fallen in love with you."

**Author's Notes**

Hehehe, been working on this :) I will start writing the next chapter soon! :) enjoy! Ahh, went back and centered my hashmarks, and fixed two spelling mistakes. I apologize, as I am writing this story on my phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

With the Band

by pahlee

_This is an alternative universe fanfiction where in this world, there are no curses. Just two people who fall in love._

Set 7: Time Heals, Let's go on Another Adventure!

Back at the house, Akane sat on the edge of her bed with Ranma in the chair next to her. They sat in silence, only the sounds of nature outside the window were heard.

"Are you still mad?" Ranma asked, looking up.

"No..." Akane retaliated, "Just...sad."

Getting up, Ranma made his way to her side and gave her a wayward sideway hug, "I'm sorry...I-I didn't know how to approach the subject..."

Akane turned to him, gripped his shirt, "It was inevitable, huh? Karma just hates us..."

"Don't say that..."

"But, I mean...maybe we weren't meant to stay together," she said dryly.

"That won't stop me from loving you regardless."

"We won't see each other for a year..."

"I know," he lowered his head to tuck her head under his chin as he absentmindly stared at the wall, "But...I want this to work, a-are you saying you don't?"

At that, Akane grabbed his shirt, knocking him off her and down to her level to be eye-to-eye with a very determined glare, "I want it to work..."

"Good, so do I...so you know what I'm willing to do for us."

"No," Akane said pointedly, "You had this career first, you told me that was your dream. I-I can't let you give that up."

"But I will," Ranma replied hotly, "Dreams change..."

"Don't say that," Akane whispered as she clutched his shirt tighter, "You don't mean it..."

"But I do," Ranma reassured her a she loosened her grip and they met eye-to-eye in a silent battle, "And if I quit the band I can be with you."

Slowly, Akane turned away, "Thank you...for that, but Ranma," her voice turned to a whisper, "I just can't."

#

The next day, Akane sat in the chair, her eyes were red from crying and her nose was running slightly. Wiping it away, she got up and followed the terminal until she came to his gate. He had already boarded, and she had said her last good-bye.

For one whole year, they would be apart.

Getting to her feet, Akane collected herself as she stood there. The plane began to move, and soon...it was off the runway. All the while, all around her, photographers were snapping away at the 747 in flight. Turning around, Akane slowly made her way out of the airport.

#

Six months later...

Akane smiled at her patient as she checked off her to-do list, "Okay Mari-san, your check up went well." The little old lady gave a toothy grin as the other intern wheeled her away to her room. Letting out a sigh, the young blue-haired intern found herself walking towards the breakroom subconciously. Upon arrival, her friend Eriko looked up from her lunch, popping out one of her earbuds as she did so.

"Akane-san!" she chirped as Akane sat down next to her, taking her seat back, Eriko looked at her friend quizzically, "Something the matter?"

Shaking her head no, Akane rested her head in her open palm that perched itself on the table. Raising an eyebrow, her friend turned down the blaring music on her mp3. Staring at her friend, curiosity struck Akane as the melody soubded familiar through the earbuds, "What are you listening to?"

A smile brightening her face, Eriko held her earpiece towards Akane, "That really cool band that came from around here, Masaka!, it's their newest album!"

Making a face, Akane politely declined the offer to listen to the music, "Ah...no thanks, Eriko."

"Hn?" Eriko questioned, "Don't like them?"

Smiling softly before closing her eyes and drawing a sigh, Akane responded, "No, it's just I don't wanna listen to _his_ voice right now..."

#

Fumbling around in her purse, Akane finally found her house keys as she opened the front door. Swinging it open, the cool air courtesy of the a/c greeted her. Shivering as she entered and closed the door, she went about her daily business

Shifting through the mail on the table, a postcard caught her eye. Picking it out of the stack, she eyed it carefully as she recognized the scrawl, her sister had sent her another one. Flipping it over, Akane could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she threw it on the ground.

Walking away, she never took a second glance at the kodak photo of Ranma being embraced by a much bustier, womanly girl.

"Dammit," she whispered as she hastily wiped the tears away, "I told her I didn't care anymore..._I_ broke up with _him_."

#

"Can you get the hell outta here?" Ranma said agitated as Shampoo sat across from him, her legs crossed and batting her eyes alluringly at him. Mousse inputted, "Quit bothering Ranma, Shampoo. He doesn't like your advances."

"Ohh," Shampoo cooed as she stretched out her leg and rubbed it down the side of Ranma's leg, who retracted back in disgust, "How can he resist too too charming charms of Shampoo?"

"Easy, like this," Ranma said as he stood up and crossed the room to where Shinnosuke and Ryoga were playing war. Shampoo pouted and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Why dont'cha just sleep with Shampoo," Shinnosuke said nonchalantly, "Maybe you have too much pent up sexual frustration," not looking away from his hand, "I don't think Akane put out?"

"She's not that kind of girl," Ranma defended, "What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"Ranma, being serious here," Ryoga intercepted, "You're a pretty good lookin' guy, 'kay? And if the media gets wind that you blantantly ignore girls' advances like you do," he moved his hand quickly, "War," Shinnosuke groaned as Ryoga continued, "Sorry mate, but they might speculate you're gay or something."

"Or a virgin," chuckled Shinnosuke and Ryoga joined in. It was followed by a momentary silence when they realized that...that was something Ranma prided himself in.

"Damn, sorry to be old fashioned, but it's what I believe. I ain't the kind of guy to sleep around."

Ryoga looked at him, a mischevious glint in his eyes, "Bet that wouldn't have been the case if you could have Akane."

"In a heartbeart," Ranma answered as he ignored Shampoo from across the room, "But only with her consent...and love too."

Ryoha busted up laughing, "Mate, you're such a riot. Talkin' about love," he calmed a bit, "Maaan."

Ranma turned his head away, intent on his own thoughts.

_That's because you never experienced falling in love_.

#

Couple of days later...

Akane sat in the café in town, sipping on a cup of coffee when she heard a tapping noise. Curiosity getting the best of her, she looked up and almost spilled her drink when she saw who it was - Daisuke! Her old classmate back in high school.

A huge grin spread across her face as she indicated with her hand motions for him to come in. And he gladly did so!

"Ayy! Daisuke-kun, I haven't seen you since graduation!" Akane exclaimed as he sat down beside her and ordered a peppermint mocha.

"I knnnow," he agreed, "But so much happened, and I actually moved outta Nermia, Akane-chan."

"Oh!" Akane clapped her hands together, "Did you...?"

Daisuke grinned wildly, "Yep, I moved in with Hiroshi!"

"That's so good! Are you two officially dating now?"

"We sure are!"

The two friends shared a moment in laughter as they continued on with catching up. But, not all was in rejoice, for a certain particular guy stood outside, by happenstance on his way to her house, watched regrettably them share a moment that wasn't really happening.

Poor Ranma.

A misunderstanding and miasintrepretation of the scene caused his heart to ache. But then, he saw the worse and found himself unable to believe, when that boy kissed her cheek.

It happened so quickly, a mix of angry shouts and lots of stares occured, but what happened, happened. He stormed into the café and marched to their table. "Is this your new boyfriend or something, is he the reason you broke up with me?" he began to accuse, gesturing at Daisuke. Akane, just as fiery, fought back, "What? The hell, Ranma! Y-you don't just appear outta the blue when you've been gone for months on end and don't even say hello first!"

"How's this for a hello!" he said angerily, ignoring the fans that formed around them as they realized who it was, Ranma reached over and grabbed Akane by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. At first, he felt her resist but the all-too-familiar spark ignited between them and their kiss was electrifying.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes on hers as she breathed heavily and her cheeks were flushed pink.."R-Ranma," she mutteres but it was interupptes by Daisuke chuckling happily, all the while clapping, "Is this the guy you were talkin' about? He's _**hot**_!"

Ranma shot a confused glare at him and Akane sighed as she grabbed him by the collar, and over the giggles and snapshots, Akane whispered through gritted teeth and a false smile, "Meet Daisuke, my high school classmate, whose in town visiting, who happens to be gay."

"Gay?" Ranma shot out, looking at him who gave him a wink and he shuddered as he regained his sense and picked up Akane, who gave a small shriek of indignation, "Gay or not, your conversation is over, I need to talk to you."

With that, they left place with people calling out to them. Akane sighed as she crossed her arms as Ranma brought her to the front of her house. He put her down and she slapped him - hard, straight across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said, almost tearing up.

Putting a hand up to his cheek to feel the pain, he looked at her with a pained expression, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"What?"

"I got to know, you haven't replied once to me in the past six months, tell me, are you?" he asked urgently.

Akane crossed her arms, "What's it to you? You've got yourself a healthy bunch of girls' ready for you, what your latest purple headed bimbo not putting out for you?"

Knitting his eyebrows together, Ranma grabbed her by the shoulders, "Those are all lies, Akane, dammit; you know the media. I ain't like that you know that! I skipped out on a concert in the U.K. for you! I had to know! Dammit, your sister kept sending me shit about you and all these other guys!"

"You should have stayed in the U.K.!"

"No!" He said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his and his hands were all but innocent as they trailed her body. Lost in the kiss, they were caught off guard by the paparazzi that had followed them. The men were hooting and exclaiming for more when Akane pushed Ranma off her, red. Ranma took that chance to grab her wrist and run them inside the Tendo compund, closing the gate behind them and shielding them from the cameras.

Akane's face burned red, "Ranma!"

"Uhhn," Ranma chuckled, "Maybe I shouldn't have left the U.K. the way I did..."

Akane shot him an inquiring gaze, "What'd you do, Saotome?"

Ranma chuckled nervously as he rummaged through his jeans pocket and held out a very crumpled postcard. Akane took it from him and read it.

_Ranma -_

_Akane's getting married._

_xoxo_

_Nabiki_

"What in the world?" she said through clenched teeth as she turned it over and saw a picture of her and one of her patients, who was about the same age as her, on the back.

"Is it true...?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Akane said ripping the postcard in half, "That was just a picture taken out of context, that boy in the picture was a past patient of mine at the hospital..."

At the relief of her words, Ranma went forward and captured her in a big hug, "God, it feels so good to know that..."

"Ranma," she breathed, "You came half way across the world just to find out if I was getting married?"

"Yes!" He said, anger on the onset.

Akane couldn't help but fuel his imagination and seductively whispered into his ear, "What would you have done if it was true?"

"I'd probably kill the guy..." Ranma said. Akane laughed as she threw her hands around his neck, "But...what if I loved him?"

He gulped as he looked into her eyes, drowning in them as the muffled sounds of cameras behind the gate continued in the background. "I-I guess...nothing then."

"Why?" she replied, knowing all too well his feelings for her, "Hmm, Ranma?"

He closed his eyes tight as he held her, "Because...if you're happy - I-I wouldn't stand in the way."

Akane nodded as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, "So...you understand why I broke up with you then...?"

"I know, Akane...but," he stood up and pulled them both to their feet, "I'm here now...the tour in the U.K. is postoned for a week...so..."

"So?" Akane repeated.

He smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms and kissed her lightly before tugging her along towarss her door. Closing it behind them, he began to kiss her, stronger - more urgent. His hands began to roam again bug was cut short when they heard a loud honk outside. They broke apart and they listened.

"What the hell are you people doing outside my house? Get outta her before I arrest each and everyone of you for damn trespassing!"

Akane giggled as he attempted to staighten up his and Akane's apperance before Soun walked in.

"Sounds like daddy's home," Akane said in humor.

**Author's Note**

Geez, I had actually started writing this when I last updated this story but I have been writing on and off on it since then. On my own promise I decided to make sure that all my chapter stories will have been updated before august. so I hope you enjoy this installement of with the band and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon thank you :-)


End file.
